Zusammenfassung von WHF
Kapitelzusammenfassung 1-100 When Hermione Fights beginnt am Ende des vierten Schuljahres. Hermione beginnt in den Ferien damit zu planen, wie sie in Zukunft mit der immer stärker werdenden Bedrohung durch den wiederauferstandenen Lord umgehen will. Sie entschließt sich dazu, sich in verschiedenen Nahkampfarten ausbilden zu lassen, braut Zaubertränke und erweitert mithilfe eines nicht registrierten Zauberstabs auch ihre magischen Fähigkeiten. Rita Skeeter, die sie wie im Original in deren Käferform gefangen hat, wird von ihr mit dem Wissen über deren nicht registrierte Animagusform erpresst. Zu ihren Plänen gehört auch bereits zu diesem Zeitpunkt, ihre Eltern zu schützen und dank ihrem ererbten Vermögen ist ihr die Hilfe der Gringottskobolde sicher. Mit der Ausrede, sie nähme Tanzstunden, darf Hermione den Grimmauld Place regelmäßig verlassen und nutzt die Zeit für ihr Kampftraining und andere Vorbereitungen. Sirius und Severus erkennen ihre Lüge bald, können aber niemandem davon berichten, weil sie unter einem von Hermione selbst entwickelten Schweigezauber stehen. Aus anfänglichem Flirten ergibt sich schnell eine Affäre zwischen Hermione und Sirius. Als Hermione den Zwillingen, mit denen sie eng befreundet ist, eine Prostituierte für einen Dreier besorgt und anschließend getarnt als Minna Cale einem Hinweis von Rita Skeeter nachgeht, begegnet sie unerwarteter Weise Severus. Er hält sie für eine Prostituiert und um nicht aufzufallen lässt sie ihn in diesem Glauben. Sirius wird misstrauisch, ob Hermione ihm treu ist, lässt sich aber einigermaßen besänftigen. Eines Tages wird Hermione nach dem Kampftraining von Todessern überfallen. Sie schafft es Bole in Notwehr zu töten und Derrick das Gedächtnis zu nehmen, geht aber selbst nicht unverletzt aus dem Kampf in einer dreckigen Seitengasse hervor. Sirius und Severus schaffen es nur knapp ihr Leben zu retten. Zu Beginn des fünften Schuljahres, auf der Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts, freundet sich Hermione überraschenderweise rasch mit Draco an. Zuerst sollte es für beide nur eine reine Zweckgemeinschaft sein, da jeder erkannte, dass der andere nützlich sein könnte. Nach und nach geht sie immer öfters als Abraxina getarnt in Slytherin ein und aus, ihre Beziehung wird enger. Auch Severus erkennt langsam, dass Hermione Dracos echte Freundin ist und unterrichtet sie nun selbst im Kampfsport. Dass die Prostituierte Minna, die er hin und wieder trifft, seine Schülerin ist, weiß er noch immer nicht. Draco hingegen weiß es und erlaubt ihr anfangs, sich weiter als Minna mit Severus zu treffen, hadert mit der Zeit allerdings immer mehr, mit dieser zu schnell getroffenen Entscheidung. Die Affäre mit Sirius soll sie allerdings beenden, was sie auch gerne tun will. Als sie nach einem käuflichen Treffen von Severus zu Sirius kommt und die Affäre beendet will, greift dieser sie an und zerstört somit die gemeinsame Freundschaft. Während des Weihnachtsballs bricht Hermione in die Mysteriumsabteilung des Ministeriums ein und stielt die Akten über Albus Dumbledore. Lucius Malfoy findet an dem Abend durch Hermiones Selbstsicherheit Gefallen an ihr und eröffnet die Jagd auf sie. Draco, der das Ziel seines Vaters erkennt, schützt sie, indem er ihr in einem Blutritual das Mal der Familie Malfoy einbrennt. Neben Hermione und Draco verbringen auch die Twins ihre Weihnachtsferien in Hermiones Cottage. Sie verstehen sich gut und so unterrichtet Severus auch die beiden Weasleys ab nun in Kampfsport. Bei ihrem nächsten Treffen als Minna Cale mit Severus erkennt Severus das Mal der Familie Malfoy, verliert die Kontrolle und tut ihr Gewalt an. Bis dahin ist dies die schlimmste Nacht für Hermione. Wie bei JKR verlassen die Twins die Schule spektakulär am Ende des fünften Schuljahres, nachdem bereits Dumbledore durch das Auffliegen der DA gehen musste. Nach der gefälschten Vision, dass Voldemort Sirius gefangen hätte, versuchen Harry und Hermiones ihn von Umbridges Büro aus zu erreichen, werden dabei aber erwischt. Es gelingt ihnen, Dolores in den Wald zu locken, allerdings wird sie dort von Hermione getötet, ohne dass Harry dies bemerkt. Gemeinsam mit einigen Freunden fliegen sie auf Thestralen ins Ministerium und geraten in den Kampf gegen die auf sie wartenden Todesser. Dabei stirbt Sirius durch Bellatrix’ Hand während Hermione Jugson tötet und Lucius, der durch das Brandmal nun ihr Familienoberhaupt ist, zur Flucht verhilft. Es findet ebenso Dumbledores Kampf zusammen mit Harry gegen Voldemort im Ministerium statt. An dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore das es eine Prophezeiung gibt, nimmt auch Hermione teil und sagt Harry im Anschluss, dass nicht alles so ist, wie man denkt. Die Ferien nach dem fünften Schuljahr beginnen und während Harry den Tod seines Patenonkels betrauert verfolgt Hermione weiter ihre Pläne. Sie nimmt ihren Eltern das Gedächtnis und lässt sie von den Kobolden nach Australien bringen. Um ihr Verschwinden zu decken erschafft sie ihre ersten Inferi, gibt ihnen das Aussehen ihrer Eltern und lässt sie bei einem tragischen Unfall ‚sterben’. Nach der Blutmagie und ihren ersten Morden begeht sie somit einen weiteren Schritt in die dunkle Magie, die Nekromantie. Danach wird sie von Severus zu ihrer neuen Familie ins Malfoy Manor gebracht, in ihr neues Zuhause und Lucius Malfoy wird darüber informiert, dass nun das Schlammblut, Hermione Granger, zu ihrer edlen Familie gehört! Kapitelzusammenfassung 101-200 Ab nun lebt Hermione im Manor und sieht sich mit Lucius‘ Aufmerksamkeit konfrontiert. Da Draco sie mit dem Mal zu einem Familienmitglied gemacht hat, stimmt er aber zu, sie nicht gegen ihren Willen zu nehmen. Bei Sirius‘ Testamentseröffnung erfährt sie, dass dieser sie geliebt hat und deshalb damals so ausgerastet ist, als sie die Affäre beendete. Eine Erkenntnis, die ihr gar nicht gefällt, sie überrascht und auch verunsichert! Harry, der Haupterbe, steckt es relativ gut weg, dass Hermione und Sirius eine Affäre hatten. Andere, allen voran Molly, haben kein Verständnis dafür. Neben Harry erben unter anderem auch Hermione und die Twins. Ohne das Einverständnis oder Wissen des Ordens holt Hermione Harry die restlichen Ferien ins Cottage. Dort werden ihm einige Geheimnisse offenbart, die er ein Jahr zuvor noch nicht akzeptiert hätte. Unter anderem erfährt er von der Beziehung zwischen Draco und Hermione. Dort erhält er auch die Gelegenheit das Slytherinmädchen Daphne näher kennenzulernen. Neben Harry, Hermione, Draco und den Twins befinden sich auch noch Blaise, Daphnes Schwester Astoria und Ron, der Hermione angebettelt hat ihn zu Harry zu bringen, in Hermiones Rückzugsort. Sie freunden sich an und nennen sie sich gemeinsam die Cottage Connection. Im Gegensatz zu Lucius akzeptiert Narcissa Malfoy, das Mudblood nicht in der Familie und versucht mehrfach sie zu töten. Nachdem ein Giftanschlag gegen Hermione nur durch Lucius’ schnelles Handeln vereitelt wird, gewährt er Hermione die Erlaubnis, mit Narcissa zu verfahren wie sie will. Noch am gleichen Tag schafft es die getarnte Hermione, sie in der Diagon Alley zu vergiften. Sowohl Severus als auch Hermione hadern nach wie vor mit dem, was er ihr, in ihrer letzten gemeinsamen Nacht angetan hat. Beide fühlen sich zueinander hingezogen, aber Hermione scheut nach wie vor die körperliche Nähe zu ihm. Während Severus sich bemüht ihr wieder näher zu kommen, versucht auch Lucius sie zu verführen. Jetzt erfährt man auch mehr über Lucius als Rechte Hand des Dark Lords. Die Machtkämpfe mehren sich, auch innerhalb der einzelnen Gruppierungen und Partnerschaften! Hermione und Draco fechten ihre Kämpfe genauso aus wie auch der Orden, Harry oder Draco. Als Dracos Aufnahmezeremonie in die Reihen der Deatheater in Malfoy Manor stattfindet, verfolgt Hermione das Geschehnis aus einem Versteck heraus. Voldemort bemerkt ihre Anwesenheit und erfährt, dass Hermione nicht nur Narcissa getötet hat sondern auch Teil der Familie Malfoy ist. Dennoch will er ihren Tod, bis er in ihrem Gedächtnis sieht, dass sie eine Nekromantin ist und sie kurzentschlossen als Deatheter in den inneren Kreis aufnimmt. Im Gegensatz zu seinem restlichen Gefolge erhält sie ihr Dark Mark im Nacken. Während ihr zusätzlich Severus, aber auch immer noch Lucius zusetzen, da dieser es als großen Spaß sieht, Hermione zu „erlegen“, wohingegen Severus endlich wieder mit ihr zusammenkommen will, diesmal richtig, ohne dass Hermione eine andere Identität annimmt! Kurz danach findet die Cottage Connection alles über die Horkruxe heraus. Die Frage ist nur, wo sind alle Teilstücke von Voldemorts Seele? Nach und nach beginnt sich Severus, Hermione gegenüber zu öffnen, als es zurück nach Hogwarts geht, zu ihrem sechsten Jahr. In den Reihen der Deatheater muss sich Hermione immer wieder behaupten. So tötet sie zum Beispiel Hannah Abbotts Vater bei einem Auftrag des Lords, ihr erstes wirklich unschuldiges Opfer, und nimmt an der Vernichtung des Dorfes Kingswear teil. Durch einen Geheimgang, der nur Hermione, Severus und Draco bekannt ist, können die drei das Schloss auch während der Schulzeit unbemerkt betreten und verlassen. Bald muss Hermione an ihren ersten Festlichkeiten im Gewölbe teilnehmen und lernen, über die Abartigkeiten hinwegzusehen. Denn diese Spielwiese der Todesser ist eine grausame und perverse Art, ihre dunklen Abgründe auszuleben. Gleichzeitig muss sie sich an das Interesse des Lords an ihrer nekromantischen Begabung gewöhnen. Im sechsten Schuljahr lebt die DA wieder auf und wird um die Brater Lugo erweitert. In die BL kommen nur ausgewählte Schüler und werden dort zum einen intensiver unterrichtet, zum anderen auch in der schwarzen Magie. Die Schüler rüsten sich selbst für den bevorstehenden Krieg und unterrichten sich selbst! Jetzt lernt man auch langsam, aber sicher Dracos Irland besser kennen und verstehen, was er dort alles aufbaut, während sich Hermione wieder mit Severus versöhnt und ihre alte Bekanntschaft wiederaufnimmt. Neben ihrer Beziehung zu Draco unterhält sie nun auch ein Verhältnis mit Severus. Draco fällt es zunehmend schwerer, diese Affäre zu tolerieren, kann sein anfängliches Einverständnis aber nicht zurücknehmen. Immer wieder kommt es zu Dominanzkämpfen zwischen ihm und seinem Paten. Zu dieser Zeit erhält Hermione ihre eigene Deathetertruppe, zu der auch die Stiefmutter von Daphne und Astoria gehört. Als Strafe für Ungehorsam und um sich Respekt zu verschaffen rasiert sie dieser die Haare; für eine reinblütige Hexe eine Schande. Auch gegen Lucius muss sich Hermione behaupten. Er versucht weiterhin sie zu verführen und manchmal schafft sie es nur durch ihren starken Willen, ihm zu widerstehen. Als sie Lucius Ende der Sommerferien des fünften Schuljahres mit einer Prostituierten mit ihrem Äußeren besänftigen will, lehnt er diese aggressiv ab. Als Hermione nach der Aussprache mit Lucius zurück zu Draco geht und sieht, dass dieser dabei ist mit der Prostituierten intim zu werden, verbringt sie die Nacht bei seinem Vater. Dieser erkennt, dass es doch nicht nur Spaß ist, denn er von Hermione will, sondern das er mir will, als nur Sex und beschließt, sie weiter zu umwerben und keine Rücksicht auf seinen Sohn zu nehmen. Im sechsten Jahr tritt auf der Slugparty zum ersten Mal der Vampir Sanguini auf. In den Weihnachtsferien bezieht Hermione die alten Räume von Narcissa, die Lucius ihr zugewiesen hat. Er trennt sie damit räumlich von Draco und erhebt sie sogar auf die Stufe der Dame des Hauses. Lord Voldemort, der durch seinen ‚Tod’ die Kontrolle über seine gesammelten Inferis verloren hat, bringt Hermione in den Weihnachtsferien zu ihnen. Nur ein besonderer Nekromant ist dazu in der Lage, von anderen Personen erschaffene, Inferi anzueignen. Hermione überlebt das Ritual ganz knapp und nur sehr geschwächt, zeigt aber eine sehr seltene Nebenwirkung. Nach diesem Ritual ist für Hermione nichts mehr so, wie es sein sollte, sie hat eine Grenze überschritten, die nicht viele Nekromanten überschreiten, sie hat nun den „White-Eye-Effect“. Ein Nekromant mit diesen weißen Augen wird SoulGatherer genannt. Was das genau für sie bedeutet, liegt im Dunkeln, denn es existieren so gut wie keine Informationen über dieses Phänomen. Es wird einer ihrer größten Kämpfe in dieser Story dem Geheimnis auf den Grund zu gehen, was sie nun ist, was sie nun kann und was das aus ihr macht! Danach feiert sie das erste Mal Weihnachten im Cottage, zusammen mit der Connection, und danach im Manor, einen stärkeren Gegensatz könnte es nicht geben. Kapitelzusammenfassung 201-300 In den Weihnachtsferien, im sechsten Schuljahr gibt es in Malfoy Manor einen großen Maskenball, den Lucius mit Hermione eröffnet. Nur wenige wissen, wer die neue Dame des Hauses Malfoy ist, so sorgt sie für viel Gesprächsstoff. Lucius versucht den Abend zu nutzen, um Hermione endgültig zu verführen. Gerade ihre Zurückweisung macht sie für ihn zu einer reizvollen Beute. Unter einer Trauerweide drängt er sich ihr auf, was sie zuerst erwidert, bald aber zur Besinnung kommt und ihn vehement abwehrt. Nach einem Streit mit allen drei Männern verreist sie und trifft sich mit Viktor Krum. Sie sieht sich Durmstrang an, aber auch das Gefängnis Nurmengard, da sie mit Gellert Grindelwald über dessen Verhältnis zu Albus Dumbledore reden will! Zum Gefängnis begleitet wird sie von Rita Skeeter. Als Gellert ihr mehr Informationen bietet und dies auf vielen Gebieten, entscheidet sie sich kurzerhand, diesen aus Nurmegard zu befreien. Sie tötet Rita und lässt sie mit Gellerts Aussehen als Inferi zurück, damit sein Verschwinden unentdeckt bleibt. Sie versteckt den alten Mann, der über 50 Jahre Gefangenschaft hinter sich hat, in ihrem Elternhaus. Dort ist er zwar auch gefangen, blüht in der angenehmen Umgebung aber bald auf. Als sie von ihren Häschern, bestehend aus Severus, Draco und Lucius, entdeckt wird, ist Viktor gerade dabei sie zu küssen. Für Hermiones Ungehorsam wird sie von Lucius in seinen Kerkern ausgepeitscht. Die Beziehung zwischen den beiden verschärft sich dadurch noch weiter zu einer empfindlichen Hassliebe. Auf dem wenig später stattfindenden Silvesterball in Lestrange Hall vergiftet Hermione die Stiefmutter von Daphne und Astoria um zu verhindern, dass diese Daphne gegen ihren Willen verheiratet. Dracos Geschäfte in Irland werden von ihm weiter ausgebaut und es wird ersichtlich, dass sich unter seinen Angestellten häuserübergreifend viele ehemalige Hogwartsschüler gibt. Unter ihnen befindet sich auch Oliver Wood, der von Draco gebeten wird, Ginny Weasley anzuwerben, die sich in Oliver verliebt. In der DA, in der lange Zeit nur drei Häuser vertreten waren, sind nun auch Slytherins vertreten. Hermione gibt die Verantwortung für die DA und die BL weitgehend ab und kümmert sich um Gellert und ihren Trupp, sowie das Rudel. Gellert hilft ihr, ihr neues Sein als SoulGatherer zu verstehen. Er ist die einzige Informationsquelle über diese besondere Art der Nekromanten, die sie hat. Dumbledore verbringt immer mehr Zeit bei der Suche nach den Horkruxen, was den Orden aufgrund der Verheimlichung seines Tuns und Andeutungen von Hermione, immer misstrauischer werden lässt. Auch Hermione ist immer häufiger unterwegs um ihre Aufträge als Todesser auszuführen. Sie erlebt dabei in Mould-on-the-Wold unter anderem, wie Lucius foltert und Cuffe, den Herausgeber des Tagespropheten, unter den Imperius stellt. Zu dieser Zeit wird beschlossen, dass Dumbledore, der bei seiner Horkruxsuche bereits eine geschädigte Hand davontrug, zu beseitigen. Ein weiteres Mal muss Hermione an den Todesserfeierlichkeiten im Gewölbe teilnehmen. Diesmal ganz direkt. Während Draco gezwungenermaßen mit einem jungen Mädchen schläft, wird Hermione auf Lucius Befehl gegen ihren Willen von zwei Frauen ‚verwöhnt’. Durch diese Situation verliert Hermione die Kontrolle über ihren „White-Eye-Effect“, was für sie im schlimmsten Fall zum Tod führen kann. Sie schafft es zu Gellert zu gelangen, der ihr ein Ritual beibringt, das ihr ab nun hilft, die nach Gefühlen hungrigen Inferi zufriedenzustellen. Nach und nach verändern sich die Schüler und die Stimmung in Hogwarts. Hannah Abbott, Padma Patil, Neville Longbottom und viele mehr erleiden schwere Schicksalsschläge, durchaus auch durch Hermiones Hand. Diese Dinge zu tun und deren Auswirkungen zu spüren ist für sie nicht immer leicht, so dass sie sich emotional immer weiter von den anderen entfernt. Während Severus den Auftrag hat, die Vampire zu gewinnen erhält Draco den Auftrag, Kontakt zu den Veelas zu suchen und verfällt ihnen fast. An Weihnachten erfährt die Cottage Connetion, dass Daphne von Harry schwanger ist. Hermione beschließt, dass das Kind in den Osterferien geboren werden muss und die Schwangerschaft geheim bleiben muss. Die Geburt, bei der Hermione als Hebamme fungiert, verläuft nicht ohne Komplikationen. Unwissentlich war Daphne mit Zwillingen schwanger, der Junge wird lebend geboren, das Mädchen aber ist noch im Mutterleib gestorben und gefährdet nun das Leben der Mutter. Severus, der auf Hermiones Anweisung geholt wird, schafft es, Daphnes Leben zu retten. Um die Schuld zu begleichen, die sie durch die Rettung von Daphnes Leben bei ihm hat, lässt sich Hermione von Severus dessen Familienzeichen mit dem gleichen Blutritual auf dem Oberschenkel einbrennen, dass Draco bei seinem Wappen verwendet hat. Um seinen Sohn eine gesicherte Zukunft zu ermöglichen entschließt sich Harry, Draco zu dessen Taufpaten zu ernennen und diesem die Namenswahl zu überlassen. Der Junge erhält daraufhin den Namen Lucien Sirius Potter! In dieser Zeit verfolgt Severus seinen eigenen Auftrag bei den Vampiren. Dort erfährt er endlich, dass Hermiones weiße Augen, sie als SoulGatherer identifizieren. Für ihn ist das ein erster Anhaltspunkt, ihr Geheimnis zu ergründen, was das aber genau bedeutet erfährt er nicht. Als Hermione erfährt, dass Remus Lupin in Lucius’ Gefangenschaft ist, weil er als Spion enttarnt wurde, versucht sie diesem zu helfen. Sie versuch Lucius zu verführen, bietet ihm somit an, seinem Werben nachzugeben. Dieser will aber nicht, dass Hermione sich ihm als Tauschhandel hingibt, überlässt es aber ihr Remus zu foltern, nachdem er Severus‘ Zeichen an ihrem Oberschenkel entdeckt. Sie tut es. Dabei schafft sie es Remus schwerverletzt zu retten und bringt ihn ins Cottage. Dort erkennt er, was die Connection alles vor ihm und den anderen verborgen hat und erhält fast einen Schock fürs Leben! Kapitelzusammenfassung 301-400 Die dreihunderter Kapitel beginnen damit, dass Draco Hermione seine Errungenschaften in Irland, sowohl Dublin als auch die Burg, präsentiert. Marcus Flint, Dracos Stellvertreter in Irland und ein ehemaliger Slytherin, heiratet die ehemalige Gryffindor Alicia Spinett. Durch ihren Besuch der Hochzeit erfahren viele zuvor Unwissende, dass Hermione etwas vor ihnen verbirgt. Aufgrund ihres neuen Wesens reagiert Hermione in Irland nicht wie von Draco erhofft oder erwartet. Sie hört ein beständiges Wispern, das sie fast wahnsinnig macht. Mit Gellerts Hilfe gelingt es ihr, ihre Probleme zu bewältigen. Währenddessen wird die BL in Hogwarts mit dramatisch schweren und harten Trainingsmethoden zur fast schon blutigen Kampftruppe ausgebildet. Alle Teilnehmer sind mit Feuereifer dabei um sich auf den Kampf vorzubereiten! Hermione plant Harrys Flucht in den Sommerferien und trifft sich deshalb heimlich mit Alastor Moody! Als Harry, Ron und Daphne aus Hogwarts verschwinden, um Lucien bei den Twins zu besuchen (1. Lesungskapitel), laufen sie Hermiones Deatheatertrupp in die Arme. Es kommt zum Kampf, bei dem Ron und Harry zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben töten; aus Notwehr. Tragischerweise muss Harry ausgerechnet Daphnes Vater, seinen zukünftigen Schwiegervater, töten, während Hermione einen Werwolf köpft, der sich in Lavender verbissen hat. Severus kann Lavenders Leben retten und verhindern, dass sie ein vollständiger Werwolf wird, aber normal wird Lavender nie mehr sein. Hermione muss sich vor Lucius für den Verlust ihrer Truppe verantworten. Ein Streit entbrennt zwischen beiden und eskaliert. Dieser straft sie, wobei sie unglücklich fällt und eine Schädelfraktur erleidet. Lucius erschrickt wegen dieser ungeplanten Verletzung und seiner Erkenntnis, dass er sie nicht verlieren will. Lucius kapituliert vor seinen Gefühlen und sieht ein, dass er mehr in Hermione sieht als ein Spielzeug! Seine Veränderung beginnt! Aber auch die Beziehung zwischen Hermione und Severus wird enger. Severus erfährt (wie bei JKR), dass sich Dumbledore nur um Harry kümmert um ihn eines Tages wie „ein Schwein zur Schlachtbank“ zu führen; nämlich dann, wenn dieser dem Lord entgegentritt. Auch anschließend hält sich WHF an die Vorlage, es kommt auf dem Klo der maulenden Myrte zum Kampf zwischen Draco und Harry, die nie ganz ihre Abneigung gegeneinander ablegen können. Unterdessen lernt Hermione Lucius‘ Imperium kennen und er versteht es, sie mit seinem Charme zu locken. Dennoch bleibt sie eisern! Trotz oder gerade wegen einem Gespräch mit Gellert hadert Hermione erneut mit ihrem Schicksal. Ein wenig später stattfindendes Intermezzo zwischen Draco, Hermione, Blaise und Astoria unter der Dusche, wird später noch für Turbulenzen sorgen. Als Tonks bei einem Gefecht verletzt wird, bringt Hermione sie zu Remus ins Cottage. Um sie zu retten legt sich Hermione mit Fenrir an. Als Remus und Tonks den restlichen Cottagebewohnern zu anstrengend werden, werden sie in Hermiones Elternhaus umquartiert, während Gellert nach Irland umziehen muss. Harry und Albus gehen (wie bei JKR) in die Höhle der Inferi. Allerdings ist es Hermione, die zusammen mit Gellert da ist, welche die Inferi aufhält. Ohne sie wären Harry und der Alte nicht entkommen. Als Warrington die Deatheater in Hogwarts einschleust, kommt es auf dem Turm zur Konfrontation mit Dumbledore. Anwesend sind nur Hermione mit Gellert, Draco, Harry, Severus und Albus. Draco entwaffnet Albus, aber Severus tötet ihn. Anschliehend ‚fliehen’ beide, verfolgt von Harry, um die Deatheater aus dem Schloss zu locken. Ohne es zu wollen hat Hermione zu dieser Zeit bereits einen fatalen Fehler begangen. Mit ihren SoulGathererkräften hat sie Albus‘ Seele an Gellert gebunden. Ausgerechnet Lucius ist es, der in Hogwarts die Grabrede für Dumbledores Andenken hält. Nachdem die Schüler Hogwarts vorzeitig in die Sommerferien verlassen, setzt die geplante Flucht der DA und BL nach Irland ein. Während Lavender von Hermione in der Wildnis ausgesetzt wird, verliebt sich Ron in eine Verwandte von Fleur, in Apolline. In diesen Ferien erlebt Hermione eine neue Beziehung zu Severus aber vor allem Lucius zeigt sich verändert, denn als er Ollivander und dessen Freund foltert, kann er es weniger genießen als sonst! Nach dem Tod von Burbage überreicht Lucius dem Lord freiwillig seinen Zauberstab. Anschließend beginnt auch er damit, Hermione Lehrstunden zu geben, bei denen sie viel Neues lernt. Die Demetoren laufen zum Dark Lord über (2. Lesungskapitel) und als er sie im Dark Manor willkommen heißen will, erlebt Hermine ihre schlimmste Überraschung. Sie entreißt einem Dementor unwillentlich eine geraubte Seele und gibt diese dem anwesenden Opfer Bary Crouch jr. wieder! Bei einem Sommerbesuch mit Lucius in Syon erfährt Hermione viel über seine Vergangenheit, er beginnt sich ihr zu öffnen. Draco erkennt bei den Veela inzwischen den Nutzen von Hermiones Geburtstagsgeschenk. Daheim im Manor lehrt Lucius Hermione viel. Er bringt ihr Fechten bei und erklärt ihr Begriffe, wie woher der Name der Todesser kommt, aber er reitet mit ihr auch auf den Abraxanern und danach kommt es zu einem Kuss, der mehr ist als nur ein Kuss! Hermione flüchtet vor Lucius ins Cottage und redet mit Harry, nur um dann von den Twins im Cottage heimgesucht zu werden, die danach auch mit Lucius zusammenrumpeln! Kapitelzusammenfassung 401-500 Weiter geht es, wie es aufgehört hat, Lucius versuchte unverändert, Hermione in seinem Sinne zu manipulieren! Er geht dabei sehr weit und bedrängt Hermione sexuell, die Spannung zwischen ihnen nimmt immer mehr zu und Hermione fällt es schwer zu widerstehen. Dieses böse Spiel gipfelt darin, dass ein orientalisches Fest stattfindet, das fast zu einer Orgie ausartet, denn Severus als auch Lucius treiben ein böses Spiel mit ihrem Biest. Wer wird sich zurückhalten, oder fallen alle Hemmungen? Wie auch immer, es endet, ist Hermione die Gewinnerin oder eher die Verliererin dieses Abends? Draco ist von seinem Auftrag bei den Veela zurückgekehrt und hat einen Teil des Treibens missmutig beobachtet, wobei ihm das auf der Seele lastet, was er mit Wena am Schluss getrieben hat! Ein Umstand, der Lucius gelegen kommt, da er an Dracos Verstand appelliert, seine Beziehung zu Hermione zu beenden. Gleichzeitig geht es im Cottages rauf und runter, und diesmal ist Astoria schuld, die eine neue Fähigkeit offenbart, welche die Connection in die Arme von Lucius treibt, der damit ein Geheimnis aufdeckt, das ihm niemand jemals freiwillig offenbart hätte. Ein weiterer Auftrag führt Hermione auf Abwege und sie erbeutet ein wichtiges Gut, das ihnen im Verlauf helfen könnte, ihrem neuen Sein auf den Grund zu gehen, doch alles kommt anders als geplant. Sie kommt fast um bei dem Versuch, da ein Feuer ausbricht, aber sie wird gerettet, und darf sich ab nun mit einem kosmetischen Makel herumschlagen, der ihr zu viel Aufmerksamkeit einbringt. Hermione kommt auch ihrer Aufgabe beim Orden nach und spricht sich mit Molly aus, denn sie wollen die Scharade mit Harry durchziehen um den Lord auf eine falsche Fährte zu locken. Dabei kommt es zur Flucht beim Ligusterweg. Auch hier wird Moody vom Besen gefegt und doch gelingt es Hermione, ihn zu retten. Sie versteckt ihn im Grimmauld Place. Die Ferien schreiten voran und es kommt dazu, dass der Minister, Rufus, dem Trio ihr Erbe von Albus Dumbledore vorliest und ihnen die Sachen aushändigt, als auch schon die Hochzeit von Fleur und Bill stattfindet. Die Hochzeit endet im Chaos, das Trio flieht und landet in Irland, wobei Viktor Krum, der mit den anderen von der Hochzeit flieht, Gellert Grindelwald auffliegen lässt, als den Dark Lord, der er mal gewesen war. Das alles tritt aber in den Hintergrund, als Hermione und Gellert ihr Ritual durchführen um ihr neues Sein zu ergründen, dabei geht Hermione einen gefährlichen Weg in der Anderswelt, aus der sie ihre Freunde sowie ihre eigene Willenskraft und Opferbereitsschaft erretten. Nachdem sie sich erholt hat, geht Hermione gestärkt aus dem Ritual hervor und verbringt ihre Zeit mit Severus, der ihr seinen Besitz Prince House vorstellt, eine gute Zeit beginnt für beide, die erst ein Besuch etwas trübt! Denn Daphne ist bei Draco in Irland und etwas Unvorstellbares geschieht, sie begegnet Warrington und Harry, Draco und Hermione können Daphne nicht schützen. Daphne stirbt! Die Rache Harrys ist grausam! Die Gruppe kehrt nach Hogwarts zurück, und am ersten Schultag passiert das Unfassbare, Hermione wurde enttarnt und Rufus will sie nach Askaban überführen, aber Lucius erscheint zu ihrer Rettung und schafft es, Hermione gegen ihren Willen eine Verlobung aufzudrücken. Danach ist ihr Verhältnis zu Lucius getrübt und er rächt sich an Rufus, indem er diesen im Ministerium ermorden lässt und Pius als seinen Nachfolger eingesetzt bekommt. In dieser Zeit trainiert die BL, wobei Hermione es ein wenig übertreibt und ihre Kameraden verärgert. Außerdem legt sie sich mit Alecto an! Kapitelzusammenfassung 501-600 Hermione feiert ihren Jubeltag! An Severus erkennt sie, dass in Hogwarts nicht alles so ist wie es scheint und die Gründer viele Grenzen Überschritten hatten um dieses Gebäude erschaffen zu können! Besonders einer unter ihnen wuchs Über alle und alles hinaus. Indes spitzt sich die Situation in Hogwarts zu und führt dazu, dass nicht nur Harry, Ron und Dean aus Hogwarts fliehen, sondern fast alle Muggelstämmigen auf der Flucht sind. Doch Hermione, die den Dreien zur Flucht verhilft, bleibt offiziell zurück. Sie folgt ihren beiden Jungs später und findet sie zusammen mit Moody am Grimmauld Place, während Harry zum „Undesireable No. 1“ aufsteigt und über die Zeitungen im ganzen Land gesucht wird.Der Lord begibt sich auf seine Suche nach dem Elderstab, indes kommen sich Lucius und Hermione in einer Gasse näher, werden aber von Scabior unterbrochen, der ihn nicht erkennt. Jetzt geht es rasant weiter. Die Drei planen und ziehen ihren Einbruch im Ministerium durch. In dieser Zeit hockt eine, durch Vielsaftrank getarnte, Hermione in Hogwarts. Hierbei wechseln sich die BL- und DA Mitglieder ab, um das Biest zu decken. Im Ministerium stellt Hermione sich ihrem anderen Sein und kommt hinter einige dunkle Geheimnisse des Ministeriums im Raum des Todes! Der Ort an dem Sirius durch den Schleier hinter den Torbogen gefallen war. Sie vollführt ein Ritual und schafft das Unmögliche. Sie holt Sirius zurück in die Welt vor dem Schleier! Sie müssen daraufhin fliehen und verlieren ihren sicheren Hafen, das Blackhaus, auf der Flucht zersplintert Ron und ab nun leben sie im Zelt. Moody wurde von Kreacher rechtzeitig außer Haus gebracht und landet nun zusammen mit Sirius in Irland. Im Laufe der Zeit meldet sich immer wieder Hermiones anders Sein. Auch in Hogwarts, welches sie ab und an beehrt. Bei einem dieser Besuche kommt es, in einer Stunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, zu einem denkwürdigen Zusammenstoß zwischen ihr und den Leithengsten der Einhörner und der Theatrale. Fenrir indes zeigt immer größeres Interesse an Lavender. Durch ihren Duft und ihr Verhalten angereizt, zählt er eines und eins zusammen und kommt darauf das Hermione ihren ersten Trupp auf den Gewissen hat und somit auch seinen Wolf! Als Severus Hermiones mal in Hogwarts habhaft wird, zieht er eine denkwürdige Show mit ihr vor den alten Portraits ab. Beim Halloweenball fliegt den Leuten, um Hermione, ganz schön viel um die Ohren. Als Lucius erfährt das es zu dem Duschspiel kam, versucht er Blaise zu töten. Dieser ist jedoch durch besondere Verbindung, die er mit Draco eingegangen ist, geschützt! Alsdann packt Lucius die Gelegenheit beim Schopf und geht einen Deal mit Astoria ein. Im Austausch für Blaise’s Leben, verlobt er Astoria offiziell auf dem Fest mit Draco. Die Probleme nehmen Überhand! Marcus Flint will Sirius Black loswerden, da er Unruhe in die Burg bringt. Während Harry mit der Verlobung seines Mündels durchaus zufrieden ist und fröhlich mit Lucius um die Mitgift schachert. Als dann auch noch Moody bei einer Aktion der VenTes, anstellte von Lucius ermordet wird, reicht es Marcus endgültig. Black wird von Draco zu Remus und Tonks in Hermiones Stadthaus verfrachtet. Die Twins vergehen derweil in Sorge um ihren Bruder Charlie, da dieser über ein Angebot Radu´s, ernsthaft nachdenkt. In ihrer Verzweiflung bitten sie Severus um Hilfe. Zur gleichen Zeit wird Ron von Hermione und Harry getrennt, da ihn ein Hilferuf seines Bruders Bill erreicht, dem er Folge leistet. Dort erreicht ihn ein Brief von Appoline und er sieht sich gezwungen mit ihr Klartext zu reden. Seine Entscheidung hat eine folgenschwere Konsequenz. Lucius Rache im Gewölbe, über den Mordversuch aus den eigenen Reihen, ist ein gefundenes Fressen. Indes wandern Hermione und Harry allein umher. Ihr Weg führt sie nach Godorics Hollow, wo sie nur dank Hermiones beherzten eingreifen, gerade noch rechtzeitig entkommen, nachdem ihnen Nagini, in Form der ermordeten Bathilda, aufwartete. Der nächste Ball in Malfoy Manor kommt gewiss und so auch dieser zum Jahresende. Hier erleben wir ein Wiedersehen mit den Veela, denn Zorica taucht mit Wena auf. Die junge Veela schmeißt sich an Blaise heran. Sie verführt ihn. Und natürlich fliegen sie auf, was zu einem weiteren Drama führt und zwei Personen ihrer Prinzipien beraubt. Unter anderem kommt heraus, dass Draco Hermione mit Wena bei seinem Auftrag, ohne Notwendigkeit wie sie bei Severus gegeben war, betrogen hat. Es kommt wie es kommen muss. Hermione provoziert einen Skandal indem sie Wena durch die Gesellschaft jagt, stellt und angreift. Lucius kann nur durch sein schnelles Eingreifen schlimmeres verhindern. Er bringt Hermione nach Syon, wo er Hermione am Pool stellt. Durch Dracos Vertrauensbruch ist sie dermaßen hin und her gerissen, dass Lucius dieses Mal unnachgiebig ist und sie zu seiner Frau macht. Dabei enthüllt sich sein Fluch in seiner ganzen perfiden Pracht. Hermione ergibt sich geschlagen! Die Fronten sind nun klar, Hermione gehört von nun an tatsächlich zu Lucius. Aber was wird mit Severus sein? Sie hat Angst ihn zu verlieren, da er ihr Fels in der Brandung ist. Die einzige wirkliche Konstante, welche sich durch ihr Leben zieht. Dieser hält sich bis jetzt zurück und begegnet ihr erst wieder als er Potter das Schwert im Forest of Dean überbringt. Dabei geht es hoch her, Ron findet wieder zu seinen Freunden zurück und kämpft mit ihnen gegen den Hocrux des Lords. Der nächste Ball harrt Hermiones die „Sacred Twenty- Eight“ im Ministerium. Dabei zeigen sie sich vor allen als frisch verliebtes Pärchen. Etwas das vielen zu weit geht. Als sie dann zu den Jungs ins Zelt zurückkehrt fasst Harry den Entschluss Lovegood aufzusuchen, dabei kommt es zu einem tragischen Zwischenfall. Hermione kehrt ins Malfoy Manor zurück um Severus Geburtstag zu feiern, dabei kommen sie sich endlich nach langer Zeit wieder sehr nah.